


Dragon Ball Jr.

by Spence070



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Collage, F/M, Light Smut, Merciless Goku, No Super, Post GT, Protective vegeta, mostly fighting, super saiyan 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spence070/pseuds/Spence070
Summary: A story several years after the end of GT. About the most popular guy in Orange star college, Vegeta Jr. a young man who prides himself on his ability to protect everyone. And the warrior of the Lookout, Goku Jr. a young man who after the loss of his family to natural causes now trains on the Lookout under the teaching of the now old Dende. Joining to fight the six lab grown offspring of the Cold family’s powerful DNA. Iceless the sharp shooter, the evil pirate Sleet, the terrible duo of the power house Fahrenheit, and the telekinetic genius Celsius, the great emperor Frozone, and the mighty destroyer Kelvin.
Relationships: Vegeta/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Goku Jr. stood next to the hospital bed holding his grandmother’s hand. Pan looked down at him smiling, “I’m sorry Jr., but my adventure is over now.” She squeezed his hand as he started to cry. “But your’s still needs to start. And I know exactly where you need to go.” Goku looked at her surprised, “what do you mean grandma?” He gasped as Pan went into another coughing fit and stopped to compose herself. “You need to go to the lookout...there you will become big and strong” she continued weakly.

Goku shook his head still crying, “no! I can’t do it without you!” Pan leaned over and kissed his head, “I know it will be hard. But if you train hard and remember who you are. There will be nothing you can’t do.” Goku continued crying but couldn’t help but feel better from her words. Goku then felt his dread return as Pan’s heart monitor slowed down. In her last words she whispered, “go to the Lookout...don’t let anyone hurt this world...” Goku watched in horror as her heart monitor went flat. He slowly stepped away from her and wiped away his tears. “I’ll get strong grandma...I’ll stop anyone who try’s to hurt us” he said with a new determination.

Years later

Angela stood in front of her locker anxiously tapping her foot. She the stopped when she noticed the owner of the locker next to her approach. Vegeta Jr. walked up to her lazily holding a heavy looking backpack over his shoulder. He wore his usual outfit, a short white jacket over a blue tank top, tight black pants going into special made white boots, black fingerless gloves, and small blue earrings. He opened his locker and started putting books away as he said, “hey Angela, ready for tonight?” Angela brushing away some of her long red hair said, “absolutely, I’ve been saving a surprise for tonight too.” Vegeta chuckled, “just when I thought I couldn’t get anymore impatient you play that card.” Angela chuckled as well, “well don’t worry, the wait will be worth it.” They gave each other a quick kiss and left to their own classes.

Up on the Lookout Dende stared up at the sky concerned. Goku walked up behind him taking off his sweat filled bandana, “hey Dende, something wrong?” Dende sighed and turned to Goku, “I just had a bad feeling about something. Something weirdly familiar.” He shook his head, “it might be nothing, but just in case...have you mastered it yet?” Goku nodded, “yeah I think I got it. Just wish I had a fight to test it in.” Dende looked back up to the sky thinking, “be careful what you wish for Goku. You might just get it”

“Sir we’re nearing the solar system containing Earth” the pilot exclaimed. Siting in a hover chair, a short deep blue figure with long straight horns sat looking out into space. He grinned, “good, let’s hope those monkey’s took a long enough break from throwing their poo to procreate some children. I’ve always wanted to try shooting a saiyan”. The ship rocketed through space towards earth, carrying men ready to strip Earth of its life. With many more behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship floated in the atmosphere looking down at earth. Iceless smirked looking at the deep blue planet, “seems I’ve won this little race, and to me go the spoils.” He looked down at the pilots, “take us down to the nearest saiyan you can find. I don’t care to wait any longer.”

Dende sensed the ship approaching and looked over at Goku, “you feel it too don’t you Goku?” Goku remained silent as he looked in the direction of the ship. Dende sighed, “I had hoped to never feel that energy again. But now that it’s here I fear for this planet.” Goku growled and balled his fist, “whoever that is they won’t be doing anything to the planet!” Dende put his hand on Goku’s shoulder, “are you sure this is wise Goku? Are you sure you can handle this? You’ve never had a true to the death battle before.” Goku brushed Dende’s hand away, “that doesn’t matter! I’m gonna stop them no matter what!” He then turned super saiyan and flew off after the power source. Dende watched him leave, “be careful Goku.”

Vegeta sat in class barely listening to the teacher when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to see it was his mom calling him. He sighed and answered quietly, “not right now mom I’m in the middle of class.” The voice of scientist Bulma Leigh came through, “I know but this is important! Something big is coming into the atmosphere and it’s not a meteorite.” Vegeta was surprised, “alright I’ll look into it after class.” Suddenly his she shouted out “Wait! It’s not just coming to earth! It’s flying directly to you!” Vegeta was stunned then looked out the window to see a strange ship flying towards the school. Not letting any birds or buildings get in its way.

Vegeta stood up and ran out of class ignoring the teacher’s protest. He ran out into the hall and bumped into Angela, “ow! Vegeta what are you doing? I thought you still had 10 minutes of class.” Vegeta grabbed her arms, “Angela listen! You need to go now and hide!” Angela was confused, “Vegeta what are you talking about? Are you okay?” Ignoring her concern Vegeta continued, “I’ll explain later just go already!” Suddenly from the other end of the hall there was a huge explosion and cries of pain and fear. “Shit!” Vegeta shouted as he ran to the explosion.

Once he reached it he found students either cowering in fear, clutching their wounds, or dead on the ground. In front of them were several strange aliens wearing armor and hand mounted blasters. “Alright one of you better start talking about the saiyan before we open fire again!” A purple dinosaur looking alien began questioning them. Vegeta was shocked, how did they know he was saiyan? How did they know he was here? As the alien aimed his weapon at another student Vegeta decided to ask those questions later and do a flying kick sending the alien into some nearby lockers first.

He landed on his feet and stood protectively in front of the students, “you want a saiyan? Then you can have me but I won’t let you hurt these people!” Students behind him started to cheer his name as the aliens got ready to battle him. They sent out several blast at both Vegeta and the students. Vegeta created an energy barrier blocking the blast. Angela worked her way through crowds of fleeing students to see Vegeta launch his barrier forward pushing the invaders back outside. “Vegeta wait!” She cried out, he turned to her “just go Angela! It’s too dangerous for you!” Before she could respond he flew out the window to continue the fight.

He flew up to see dozens of soldiers out there waiting for him. The one he kicked spoke up while clutching his head, “that’s quite a lot of power, you certainly fit the saiyan bill. Now let’s see how you do against an army!” Vegeta took a fighting stance as they rushed towards him. The first one to reach him was kicked way into the men behind him. Vegeta then shot an energy blast destroying them before the could untangle themselves. He punched away a few more before flying down to the ground. “I don’t have all day so let’s end this quickly!”

He created a ball of yellow energy in his hand and threw it high above the soldiers. “Time to pay for the innocent people you hurt! FINAL FALL!” The soldiers looked up to the the ball of energy spew out beams of energy. They flew down and crashed into the soldiers killing several of them. Before it could kill them all a separate blast destroyed the ball. Vegeta looked to see a much more muscular alien with bull horns flying towards him. Before he could defend himself the original purple alien grabbed him from behind, “got you now saiyan!”

The bull alien was about to crash into Vegeta but was stopped by a beam of read energy hitting and stunning him. Vegeta looked up to see Angela out of her usual school outfit of a nice shirt and skirt. To a black T shirt and red baggy pants with black boots. “A-Angela? Since when did you know how to fight?” She looked down at him happily, “sorry babe, but I had to reveal my surprise a little early.” Hearing this Vegeta smirked, “you always know how to impress me.”

As Angela flew down to fight the bull alien Vegeta used his energy to push away the purple alien holding him. The alien backed up in horror, “s-stay back! Or I’ll destroy this school more!” Vegeta chuckled, “I’d like to see you try.” The alien shot a blast at the school only for Vegeta to teleport in front of it and kick it back at the alien. Vaporizing him with his own attack. Vegeta looked to see Angela dodge a punch and drive her own fist into the bull’s gut. He flew over and landed next to Angela as the bull backed away clutching its stomach.

Vegeta looked at Angela, “want to finish it together?” Angela smiled, “I thought you’d never ask.” They both sent out beams of energy destroying the bull alien. Iceless watched the battle from his ship, “well it seems the saiyan has past my test. Now it’s time for the real fun.” Angela and Vegeta has just about finished the last men when Vegeta noticed a beam of blue energy go towards Angela. With his instincts kicking in he flew to her. “Get down!” He shouted as he quickly knocked her down to the ground with a chop. Just before the beam could pass them harmlessly it curved up to Vegeta and pierced his shoulder.

Angela pushed herself up and turned to see Vegeta collapse to the ground holding his bleeding shoulder. “Vegeta!” She cried as she moved over to him. They heard a sickening chuckle and turned to see Iceless now out of his chair with one finger up. Vegeta propped himself up on Angela, “who the hell are you!?” Iceless chuckled again, “I’m not surprised this primitive planet doesn’t know me. I am the great sharp shooter Iceless. Me and my family have come in search of some saiyans to kill. But luckily it seems I got here first.”

Vegeta propped himself up a little more, “family? What family?” Iceless smirked, “oh don’t worry about them. You won’t live to see them.” He fired out another beam only for it to get batted into the ground by Goku. Everyone stared in surprise at the super saiyan warrior in front of them. “Well well, if it isn’t the other saiyan warrior. I had planned to track you down after I killed this one but you’ve now saved me the trouble.” Vegeta looked up at him for a bit then remembered. “Goku...is that you?”

Goku turned to him and was surprised as well. “Oh hey Vegeta, I haven’t seen you since the tournament.” He then turned back and batted away another beam. Iceless now had an annoyed look, “I don’t appreciate being ignored.” Goku growled, “and I don’t appreciate you trying to hurt these people!” Goku grabbed the sack attached to his hip and threw it to Angela, “give him one of those and it will fix him right up!” Angela looked at the sack in confusion, “um okay.” She opened it to see weird beans inside. She fed one to Vegeta and looked back at the battle in front of her.

“So you can deflect my blast can you? No matter, I’ll just have to put more power into them.” Iceless said as he began powering up. Goku powered up as well and rushed forward, “you’re gonna pay!” Iceless shot another beam which Goku deflected, only this time it left a skid mark on his arm. Goku threw a punch which Iceless barely caught. Iceless shot up into the air to avoids a low kick from Goku. He fired down another shot that Goku deflected with a bit of difficulty. “Damn! He’s powering up his blast as we fight! I need to end this quick.” He thought to himself as he flew up faster and drove his fist into Iceless’s gut.

Iceless winced in pain and prepared another blast only to be interrupted by a kick to the head from Goku. Iceless was pushed away a bit but stopped himself. “It would seem that you saiyans are stronger than I thought.” He said trying to keep his composure. Goku stayed in a battle stance ready to continue the fight, “and from what I’ve heard you frost daemons are weaker than I thought.” Iceless frowned, “ah let me guess, you’re referring to Frieza.” Goku simply nodded, “yes Frieza was quite powerful. So powerful in-fact that scientist took his and his family’s DNA to make us.”

Goku was confused by his words, “what are you talking about? Who’s us?” Iceless chuckled and put up six fingers, “six monkey, they used that DNA to make six of us. Each more powerful than the last. And the other 5 are on their way. So don’t worry monkey, even if you survive today. They’ll be here to kill you soon enough.” Suddenly a knee slammed into his jaw, Iceless moved back a bit to see it was Vegeta, now healed, with golden hair, and no jacket. “That was for my jacket you son of a bitch.” Iceless was shocked, “wha-but how? I put a hole in your shoulder!” Vegeta grinned, “seems those bean things Goku brought are more powerful than you.”

Angela looked up at Vegeta and down at the sack in her hand, “talk about super food, jeez.” Iceless was about to shout again but calmed himself. “Hm so you can heal yourself. Well let’s see how useful those beans are when I put holes in your throats!” He then powered up with his energy swarming to his finger tips. Goku and Vegeta prepared themselves for a battle much harder than any they’ve had before.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku and Vegeta stared Iceless down, waiting for him to make a move. Iceless slowly extended his fingers forward as they started to glow with power. “Now let’s see how well that golden hair can protect you from these!” He fired two beams, one at Goku and one at Vegeta. Goku quickly moved to the side but the beam curved and scraped along his side tearing his shirt and leaving a huge gash. Vegeta watched the beam approach his face, then at the last second moved his head to the side. The beam missed his head but was close enough to destroy his earring.

Goku watched in awe while clutching his side. Iceless and Vegeta looked at each other in anger. “That curving trick won’t work twice. Now that I’m charged up I can dodge your blast at the last second.” Goku chuckled, “smart thinking Vegeta. Now let’s end this before he pulls out any other tricks.” Iceless, struggling to contain his anger and humiliation watched them approach him. “Stay back you filthy monkeys!” He began shooting out a barrage of beams.

Goku and Vegeta stopped and started narrowly dodging the beams. “Damn it, we can’t keep this up forever. You got any ideas Goku?” Vegeta asked while avoiding death. Goku thought for a moment then had an idea. “This is really dangerous. But it may be our only chance.” He stopped and put his hands on either side of his face, “SOLAR-“ he was then interrupted by a blast through his lower torso. “HA! Caught you!” Cried Iceless stopping his barrage for a moment.

Goku took that moment to finish is move, “SOLAR FLARE!” A blinding light shot out from Goku, completely blinding Iceless and partially blinding Vegeta. Iceless cried out in pain while Goku clutched the hole in his gut. “Vegeta, we need to take this moment to beat him!” He cried to Vegeta. Vegeta rubbed his eyes and looked at both Goku and Iceless. He smirked and flew away as fast as he could. Goku was about to call out to him but noticed Iceless beginning to regain his vision.

He quickly flew forward grunting in pain from the wound. Iceless heard him approach and swung his tail defensively. Goku barely dodged it and used a powerful kick to send Iceless down to the ground. Iceless face planted against the concrete, damaging it beyond repair. He slowly got up and looked to see his eyes regain focus on Goku standing in front of him. He stood up and pointed his finger back out, “that other saiyan may have used that dirty trick to escape. But I’ll kill you before you get the chance to follow him!”

Goku watched Iceless charge up his beam again, then looked down at his bloodied hands. “Damn...I don’t think I can dodge this one.” Blue energy formed at the tip of Iceles’s finger, “that’s right, sit still and allow me to help you out of this miserable li-“ he then stopped to bat away a red blast. A few meters away stood Angela with her hand outstretched. Iceless chuckled, “did you really think I’d let my guard down that easily? Actually don’t answer that yet, I’d like to finish killing this mor-CRACK-ahhhh!”

He was interrupted again by Vegeta’s heal driving into the elbow of his outstretched hand making it bend backwards. Vegeta landed on the ground and smirked, “to answer your question, no. I didn’t think you’d let your guard down that easily. That was almost too easy.” Iceles’s arm limped down completely broken. “Y-you...you will pay for this!” Iceless shouted moving his other hand to aim at Vegeta. But it was grabbed by Angela, “I’m a little tired of the blue light show.” Iceless was then kicked away by both Vegeta and Angela into his own ship which hovered in the air.

He crashed through it and ended up in a pile of metal scrap in the center of it. He groaned as he pushed himself up to see Vegeta and Angela charging up. He slowly raised his good hand, “if this doesn’t kill you...they will” he said before firing out one last beam. Angela saw this and fired out her own, they collided and exploded. Before the smoke could clear Vegeta shot out his own blast. The blast went through the smoke and straight to Iceless. Once it hit, Iceless and his ship exploded, sending out light and shockwaves through the whole city.

Vegeta panted as he watched the light fade and the smoke clear. Goku watched as well still holding his side, “wow...hey you still have those sensu beans?” Angela gasped and turned to him, “oh my god I’m so sorry! I just got caught up in Vegeta’s plan and totally forgot.” She said running to him and giving him a sensu bean. Vegeta turned to her and chuckled, “Angela you’re the only person who can help me beat and kill someone then immediately switch around and start apologizing to someone else.” Angela turned to him annoyed, “watch it or I’ll beat you too!” Vegeta smiled, “love you to.”

Goku stood up after his wounds healed, “thanks, I don’t think I could have beat him without you.” Vegeta walked up with his arms crossed, “I could say the exact same thing Goku.” Vegeta then looked to see students running out, cheering his name. He looked back at Goku, “hey you know where Capsule Corp. is?” Goku shook his head, “not exactly but I can easily find it.” Vegeta nodded, “meet me there tomorrow, we need to talk.” Goku looked at him confused, “why can’t we just meet later today?” Vegeta smirked and looked at Angela, “I have plans tonight.” He said as Angela smirked back.

Goku shook his head, “fine, see you then.” He flew away as students started swarming Vegeta, congratulating him and asking a million questions. Once he reached the lookout he was approached by Dende. “Good job Goku, I’m glad to see you survived...something wrong?” Dende asked seeing Goku’s stern face. Goku looked up at Dende, “there’s 5 more coming...and they’re only gonna get stronger.” Dende sighed and closed his eyes, “after all the things I’ve seen in my childhood...I’m not even surprised.” They smiled at each other, “then I guess I better get back to training.” Goku then started walking away before stopping to say, “oh by the way, the solar flare worked.” Dende chuckled, “I knew it would.”

That Night

Angela panted as she rested her head on Vegeta’s chest. Vegeta panted as well as he moved himself down to rest his head on the pillows, careful to make sure he didn’t leave her warmth. “Man with all those people crowded around you, I wasn’t sure if I’d get you to myself at all.” Angela said happily, Vegeta chuckled, “it will take a lot more than that to stop me from plowing you.” Angela pulled the blankets up over them, “good, so how did you like my surprise earlier?” Vegeta looked down at her, “I loved it, even if your power wasn’t that high. He was then met with a slap, “Bitch I will sit on your face and crush your head with my thighs until you pass out!” Vegeta chuckled a second time, “you know one of these days you’re gonna have to follow through with that threat.” Angela then smashed their lips together and after a minute pulled away to say, “god I love you, you arrogant fuck head.” Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, “goodnight Angela” he said as they drifted into sleep still unaware of the threats speeding towards their planet.


	4. Chapter 4

A scientist ran through a hallway till he reached a large reinforced door. He put in a code for it and watched it open to reveal the pilot deck. He ran up to a chair in the center of the room and took a second to recover his breath. “Lord Sleet! Your brother Iceless’s ship was destroyed and we can’t find his energy signature on the planet Earth!” The figure in the chair chuckled, “thank you for the good news.” The scientist grinned, “my pleasure Lord Sleet.” The scientist walked away as Sleet thought to himself, “so they killed Iceless...maybe this won’t be so boring after all.”

Goku stepped out of his room and looked out to the morning sun. He walked over to the edge of the lookout and began charging up. Once he was satisfied with his power he rocketed off the lookout and towards Capsule Corp. to see Vegeta. “Hopefully he won’t be too angry when he hears there’s more of those monsters out there.” He flew over the city following Vegeta’s power level until he came across a giant dome shaped building. He flew down to the front and walked in to the front desk.

The woman behind the desk looked up to see Goku, “oh hello there. How may I help you?” She asked cheerfully. Goku, not used to talking to normal people simply said, “I’m here for Vegeta.” The woman nodded and used the phone next to her to call Vegeta. “Hello? Mr Vegeta, there’s a weirdo here to see you.” Goku was taken back from the sudden and cheery tone of the insult. The woman nodded and put the phone down, “he’ll be here soon. Feel free to take a seat while you wait.” Goku simply nodded and sat down.

Before long Vegeta walked in a looked at Goku, “good you’re here. Follow me, we need to talk in private.” Goku followed Vegeta as he walked further into the foundation. As they walked Goku asked, “is your secretary normally that mean?” Vegeta simply chuckled, “yes, yes she is. But she’s damn good at her Job.” Goku simply nodded as they walked to the living space of the building. They stepped into a living room with four chairs and a Coffey table between them. In one of those chairs sat Angela in her fighting outfit. She turned to Goku and smiled, “oh Goku, so glad to see you again!” Vegeta sat down next to her. “Save the friendly conversations for later, we got important business to talk about.” Angela slapped the back of his head, with little effect, “I’ll have a friendly conversation if I want to!” Goku simply sat down across from them awkwardly.

Vegeta turned to Goku, “anyway, let’s talk about those other alien freaks coming.” Goku nodded, “yeah, that Iceless guy said there’d be 5 others. 5 people even stronger.” Vegeta chuckled, “so?” Goku was confused, “so? So we need to train to stop them.” Vegeta shook his head, “listen I’ll keep training regardless of what happens. But come on, the only reason that freak did so much against us was because we didn’t expect him. Now I’m sure we can handle anything coming our way.” Goku frowned, “I really think you should take this threat seriously.” Vegeta scoffed until Angela joined in, “I think he’s right, we don’t know how powerful these guys are.”

Vegeta looked at her, “oh don’t you join him.” Angela frowned, “I’m not joining him! I’m telling you what I think is right!” Vegeta stood up, “look I already said I’d train but I have a life you know. Not all of us can disappear to train for years.” He said staring Goku in the eyes. Goku stood up as well, “hey I don’t train twenty-four seven either! I’ve got a lot of chores to do, that’s why we're roughly the same power.” Vegeta turned away, “look whatever comes next we'll kill alright? I don’t need you lecturing me on how to be strong.” Goku became frustrated, “look I’m sure we can fight who comes next but if we worked together we can stop them completely!”

Vegeta whipped around, “I’m not “working together” with you if we can handle this on our own!” He said with air quotes. Goku shook his head, “fine, but if something comes that we can’t handle, I won’t take no for an answer.” He said with an uncharacteristically serious tone as he turned to leave. Angela stood up and waved, “by Goku! Have a nice day!” He then heard the couple argue has he left. He nearly shook his head again, “what a weird couple.” Once he was out of the building he flew back to the Look Out.

He landed in front of Dende who asked, “so how did it go?” Goku sighed, “we established that we won’t listen to each other.” Dende chuckled, “just like the original Goku and Vegeta.” Goku walked to the center of the Look Out to train, “yeah, I guess so.” As he started training Dende looked up to the sky feeling another evil presence approaching. He sighed, “Goku and Vegeta can’t agree on anything, and there’s evil approaching the planet.” He then chuckled, “some things never change, no matter how much time passes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sleet looked out at the planet, “so this is my brother’s grave huh? Hope he won’t mind me blowing it up.” He looked at his pilots, “set up stealth mode, I have a plan.” The pilots activated stealth mode and watched as a barrier of energy covered the ship. Sleet chuckled, “take us down and tell the men to get ready. We have some guest to pick up.”

Dende looked at the sky confused, “what is going on?” Goku walked up behind him, “what’s wrong Dende?” Dende looked at him, “the evil energy I felt earlier disappeared...but I don’t know how.” Goku looked up as well trying to sense it as well. Unable to sense anything he sighed, “I should go tell Vegeta.” Dende frowned at him, “did you water all the plants?”

Goku looked back, “I watered them and cleaned the beds.” Dende smiled, “I knew you would, which is why I’m giving you this.” He pointed two fingers at Goku and shouted, “clothes beam!” Goku was engulfed in a bright light, that soon dissipated to reveal him in a new outfit. A black undershirt with an orange gi, black pants, black wristbands, blue and black boots, and his red bandana. He looked at himself amazed, “wow Dende! I didn’t know you could do that!” Dende chuckled, “I learned that from an old friend. Now get going.” Goku nodded and flew off to Capsule Corp.

Angela stepped out of the gravity room, “I’m heading inside to get some water.” She said to Vegeta who responded with a simple, “okay” and continued his training. She stepped into the building wiping away her sweat, “that guy can train for hours.” Bulma walked out of the kitchen smiling, “yep, just like his great grandfather.” Angela turned to her smiling back, “yeah, so got any more water bottles in the fridge?”

Suddenly she felt someone hit her back and could only watch herself fall before passing out. A blue alien with a big orange beard and horns stood over her. He looked over to see his green reptilian friend throwing an unconscious Bulma over his shoulder. They laughed as they carried the women out of the building undetected by the saiyans.

Goku flew down to the gravity chamber’s entrance. He looked up at it and sighed, “let’s hope this goes better than last time.” He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Soon he saw the red lights inside turn white and watched the door slowly open. Vegeta stepped out in just training shorts and shoes, and looked at Goku. “What do you want Goku? I’m kinda busy right now.” Goku looked him in the eyes, “I’m here because of an evil energy that suddenly disappeared when it got close to the planet.” Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, “so you’re warning me about something that disappeared? Well thanks but I don’t think it was necessary.” Goku growled, “listen Vegeta this is serious!”

Sleet looked down at his pilots, “alright, I believe it’s time to make ourselves known to these monkeys.” The pilot nodded and turned off their stealth mode. The energy barrier lowered as Sleet smirked, “time for my fun.” Goku stopped his arguing when he felt the energy suddenly reappear not too far away. He looked over in the direction of it, “there it is! Don’t you feel it now Vegeta?” Vegeta looked confused for a moment then realized what Goku was talking about. “Uh yeah of corse I do!” He said a bit less confidently than usual. Goku looked at him, “wait...can you not sense energy?” Vegeta blushed in embarrassment, “sh-shut up! I never had anyone to teach me these things!”

Goku shook his head, “look we’ll worry about that later! Right now we need to go stop whoever is here!” Vegeta quickly ran back into the living quarters of the gravity room to change into his normal clothes. He came back out in his usual outfit and looked around, “wait where’s Angela?” Goku grabbed his arm, “no time! We have to go now!” Goku then rocketed off towards the evil energy with Vegeta close behind.

Angela slowly opened her eyes and yawned, “ah man that was a good nap.” She was suddenly slapped by a large hand. “Shut up!” Shouted the large blue alien, “I don’t want to hear a word out of either of you until lord Sleet is done!” Angela looked down to see she was tied up with Bulma who was still asleep. She looked up at the alien, “who are you!? What are we doing here!?” She questioned angrily. “I said shut up!” The alien shouted before going to slap her again. His hand hit her face but her head didn’t move. The alien then clutched his hand in pain, “GAH! DAMN IT! What the hell was that!” Angela chuckled, “now answer my questions before I break you.”

The alien growled, “break me? HA! I knocked you out cold last time we met.” Angela then broke out of the restraints and stood up, “yeah, after I was trained for 3 hours straight. Now that I had a nice nap, I’m a bit more ready to fight.” The alien looked down at the rope and back up at Angela in fear. “W-wait! Before you do this just promise me one thing!” Angela cocked an eyebrow at him, “what?” The alien looked like he was about to break down, “just don’t hurt the beard.” Angela stared at him for a few seconds before simply saying, “okay” befor slamming her fist into his gut.

A soldier walked up to Sleet, “um lord Sleet, there’s a powerful energy signature coming from the prisoner’s room.” Sleet looked down at the man, “it’s probably just Rasil trying to intimidate the prisoners. Which is not something I am concerned with right now.” The soldier gulped in fear and continued, “b-but lord Sleet-“ but was cut off by Sleet shouting, “Which is not something I am concerned with right now!” The soldier backed away slowly in fear as an alarm went off notifying everyone of the saiyan’s arrival.

Sleet smirked and stood up, “all of you deal with the prisoners. I want to do this myself.” Goku and Vegeta flew until they found a ship identical to Iceles’s. They touched down in front of it, “so this is the package containing our new punching bag huh?” Vegeta said smugly. Goku stared down the ship as the front opened to reveal their new opponent. His look was similar to Iceless except he was purple and white, well the parts that were still there were. His arms, lower half, and scalp were all replaced with robotic parts.

He stepped off the ship and looked at the saiyans, “so you’ve finally arrived. Good, if I had to sit around waiting any longer I would have rust.” Goku stared him down still confused, “his energy is so weak, but that Iceless guy said he was stronger.” He thought to himself. Vegeta stepped forward and transformed to super saiyan, “alright let’s get this over with. I need to go back and find Angela.” Sleet smirked at him, “oh, you mean that girl I captured?” Vegeta looked stunned, “you what!?” Sleet chuckled, “yes I captured her, along with that blue haired Bulma-“ but was cut off by Vegeta speeding past him into his ship. “Well that worked better than I thought it would.”

Goku clenched his fist, “hey! Why would you kidnap innocent people if you just wanted us!?” He questioned angrily. Sleet looked back at him, “because I wanted to do this one on one. It makes it easier to hear the ribs breaking.” Goku became confused, “ribs? What ribs?” Sleet then pushed off the ground with his powerful prosthetics and flew forward faster than Goku could react. He drove his knee into Goku’s chest breaking a few ribs. Goku cried out in pain as Sleet smiled, “like music to my ear holes.”


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta ran through the ship looking for Angelaand Bulma, “where the hell are they? This ship is not that big!” Suddenly the door next to him burst open as a soldier slammed through the door. Vegeta looked inside the room to see Angela surrounded by unconscious men. Vegeta stepped inside, “Angela you’re okay!” He said happily. Angela struggled to regain her breath, “yeah...I am. Man there were a lot more than I thought there’d be.”

Vegeta then looked over to see his mother on a large alien computer. He walked over and grabbed her shoulder, “come on mom we're leaving.” She then swatted his hand away, “why so you can blow up all this useful technology and data?” Vegeta was caught off guard, “wha-what are you talking about?” Bulma ignored him as she continued riffling through data. Angela walked up to him, “I’ve been trying to get her out of here for the past 20 minutes. You should probably go deal with their boss.” Vegeta sighed, “yeah I guess you’re ri-oh crap! I forgot about Goku!” He sprinted out of the ship.

Goku stood up clutching his chest in pain. He quickly turned super saiyan, “that was a cheep shot!” Sleet chuckled, “oh come now, the descendant of the mighty Goku should be more prepared than that.” Goku growled, “I may be his descendant but I am my own perso-oof!” He said with a metal punch to the gut. Sleet then kicked him up into the air and flew up after him. Goku looked down only to get uppercutted by Sleet. He backed away clutching his jaw.

Sleet laughed, “I heard you saiyans were durable but it seems not even you can handle the power of my metal limbs.” Goku wiped away some blood from his mouth, “so that explains why you feel so weak. I can sense your energy, but not your limb’s.” Sleet chuckled, “your think your ability is so great. But all it takes is some good engineers and it becomes useless.” Vegeta listened to them, “so he was able to catch Goku off guard...” Vegeta grinned, “now I’ll catch him off guard!” He said turning super saiyan and launching a powerful blast at Sleet’s back. Sleet’s metal tail swung and flicked away the blast effortlessly.

Sleet slowly turned around to see Vegeta’s shocked face. “Sorry but my limbs are more than just powerful...they’re self aware too.” Goku rushed forward with a punch but Sleet’s hand raised itself to blast Goku back. Sleet looked back at Goku, “what part of self aware did you not understand?” Goku looked at Vegeta, “Vegeta! We have to work together!” Vegeta clenched his fist in anger, “I already said no!” He rocketed up to Sleet only to get smacked back down into the dirt by his tail. “Vegeta!” Goku cried out then turned to see Sleet flying towards him with his feet outstretched for a kick.

Goku crosses his arms over his chest to block but Sleet’s robotic feet grabbed his arms and forced them apart leaving him exposed. “You fell for it fool!” Sleet shouted before unleashing a barrage of blast into Goku. Vegeta slowly got up, “that’s enough you cyborg freak!” Sleet stopped blasting the now half conscious Goku and grinned. “Oh but when it comes to torturing you saiyans.” He then threw Goku making him slam head first into Vegeta knocking both of them back down. “Enough is never enough.” Sleet finished as he prepared more blast.

Goku slowly propped himself up on his elbows and looked up to see more blast raining down to them. But before they hit a barrier appeared stopping them for now. Goku looked to see Vegeta coated in sweat as he struggled to keep the barrier up. “Vegeta don’t! You’re wasting too much energy!” Vegeta looked back angrily, “shut up! I won’t let him hurt someone who can’t fight back!” Suddenly Sleet appeared and punched straight through the barrier. He grabbed Vegeta by the throat choking him. “Well would you look at the time, it’s never o’clock already.” He said as he moved one of his feet to stomp on Goku’s face.

Sleet grinned at Goku then looked back to Vegeta to see him slowly prying apart Sleet’s fingers. Sleet swung his tail around to hit Vegeta in the side, making him cry out in pain before Sleet’s fingers clamped back around his throat.” Sleet began laughing to himself, “so these are the worriers who killed my brother? I always knew he was the weakest of us. I may not be the strongest either...but right now I’m certainly the happiest!” He said before continuing to laugh as the life drained from Goku and Vegeta’s faces. “Put them down you monster! Districto Disk!”


End file.
